The proposal will continue work on teichoic acid biosynthesis in S. aureus with primary focus on the identification of lipid linked intermediates. Work will also continue to try to elucidate the function of cell wall autolytic enzymes in B. subtilis. Several neuronal cell lines have been examined for their adhesive specificity to each other. Some of the cell adhesive components can be released on purified plasma membranes. The research in the next grant period will focus on the identification of these adhesive molecules and their isolation. We will also examine a number of modifications of the cell surface to see whether they affect cell to cell or cell to membrane adhesion. These modifications are a) changes in lipid composition of the cell, and b) changes in cell surface carbohydrates. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gottlieb, D.I., Rock, K. and Glaser, L. (1976), A Gradient of Adhesive Specificity in Developing Avian Retina, Proc. Natl, Acad. Sci. USA, 73, 410-414. Glaser, L., Merrell, R., Gottlieb, D.I., Littman, D., Pulliam, M.W. and Bradshaw, R.A. (1976), Neuronal Cell Adhesion in Surface Membrane Receptors (Edited by R.A. Bradshaw), Plenum Publishing Co., New York, pp. 109-131.